1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit chips, and more specifically, to temperature control of integrated circuit chips particularly in low-temperature environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customers and, particularly, military and/or government customers often require integrated circuit chips to be operable at a specified very low ambient temperature (e.g., an ambient temperature of 0° C., −20° C., −55° C., −75° C., etc.). Many integrated circuit chips or components thereof are either non-functional or fail to meet specific performance requirements (i.e., fail to meet specific timing requirements) at very low temperatures. Unfortunately, circuits and/or circuit components designed to be functional and to meet specific performance requirements (i.e., timing requirements) at very low temperatures can be costly.